Advetures of the Super Smash Bros !
by Nari Serpens
Summary: So this is a story about the SSB, all movies books and games are in. but it centers on the SSB. just read the stuff in the story and you will get an idea as to what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Nari Serpens here. So I sort of came up with this story out of nowere so I am now writing two stories during the school year. So this needs some explaining. #1: This story is being writen with the understanding that you know ALL the characters. #2: ALL Super Smash Bros. are in this story. So yes, Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Dr. Mario and the rest are in. And for super smash bros 4 (Pac-Man, Megaman ect), they are in as well. What about the guys who join after I started? They will be added in the story with an intro as it were. #3: The story is about ALL the super smash bros. So with each different chapter (exepting Part 1,2,3 ects) will be focusing on different characters. #4: The Mii Fighters. In the new game the Mii Fighters are created out of Miis you already have, But in this they are a trio of the ones in the main picture. #5: Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon Trainer is a character who runs around in the background and throws his pokemon out that you will control in the game, but in this he is a character who throws out his pokemon to do the battleing. When one of his pokemon get beaten the pokemon gets automaticly (did I spell that word right?) returned and Pokemon Trainer becomes a trophy. #6: Mr. Game and Watch. His 2D aspect was kindof hard to work around but I came up with the idea that he just points himself the way he wants to look.**

The Adventures of the Super Smash Brothers!

Chapter 1: Attack of the Separatists Part 1

Nintendo. The world was about as big as a galaxy, yet it was inhabited by just 53 life forms. At least there were a few more but when you count to same life force and mind, then you get 53. Link was one of the few inhabitants. Everyone on Nintendo was either a Super Smash Bro, or part of one of their armies.

Link stood on one of the highest parts of the whole world. The word consisted of all the lands the warrior's homes, or at least exact replicas, parted by mile after mile of water. He was on Skyloft, a large island floating on the air thousands of miles high. Link was on his way to the lost woods; Mario, Kirby, and Samus, the other top smashers, had challenged him to a fight – an all on all – and he wanted to be at top power. As Link reached the edge of Skyloft, he thought he heard a faint groan of engines, but he could have been wrong, or it could have been the _Halbird_ or the _Great Fox. _Either way it was nothing of importance to him right now.

Link looked over the edge of Skyloft, took a deep breath, and jumped. Link freefell until he could not stand it anymore. He spun so he faced the sky and whistled, instantly a large scarlet bird flew below him and he landed on it. Link soared on it until he could see the land below, and when he could he steered to the densest forest there. Soon he landed and was walking up to the pedestal. Link placed his hands on the protruding handle and pulled, the Master Sword came easily out and Link was now ready for battle. Behind where the sword was Link could see a statue of a bird. Link walked up to it and chanted a bit of mumbo-jumbo. Soon an orange light glowed on the statue and shot up to the sky, carrying Link with it. Then, suddenly, Link was back on Skyloft.

Link rushed over to the edge again, but this time he jumped and called the Loftwing immediately. When it came Link steered it off to the north. Soon a large dounut-shaped rock, with an almost invisible vortex inside appeared in sight. Link dove straight at it, and as soon as the Loftwing touched it, Link and Loftwing sped faster that sound onward. It was not long, though they had traveled more than 50 miles, before an island came into view. It was small, but large enough to hold an arena so big the Mii Fighters insisted it was as big as five "football" stadiums, whatever "football" meant. Link could see Mario, Samus, and Kirby already there. Link jumped off his Loftwing and dive-bombed to where they were, using simply using his spin-attack to stop his speed landing.

Link looked at his friends and said, "Lets brawl!"

"Dude" said Kirby, "You just wasted an awesome entrance. Pokémon Trainer, Mii Fighters, and Ice Climbers just went to fight. Something about who was the better plural fighter or something like that?"

"Yep, lets watch them before battling ourselves, shall we?" asked Mario. They all consented to this; after all, the question of who was the best plural fighter was a popular one. So they all went up to the stands to watch the fight.

Once they sat down, the battle horns blared and the fight had begun. Pac-Man, Mr. Game and Watch were also there, ready to see the winner. Then the first trophy flew down to the arena. All the brawlers, instead of being wounded or killed, transformed into life-sized trophies that could be revived by tapping the gold rim of the base. The brawlers, as a tradition, would transform into a trophy before getting launched down and revived at the arena. The trophy coming down now was Pokémon Trainer. His trophy landed and began to glow, and in a flash there stood Pokémon Trainer. He looked up in time to see the second trophy coming down; this one was Ice Climbers. It landed and in a flash, there stood Ice Climbers. Both Pokémon Trainer and Ice Climbers looked ready to fight but another trophy was coming down, this was Mii Fighters. The trio looked really ready to rock the fight.

Another horn sounded and all three took immediate action. Pokémon Trainer took out a pokeball and threw it, in a flash of light there was Squirtal. Ice Climbers darted directly for Mii Fighters. Mii Fighters split up: Brawler going for Pokémon Trainer, Gunner and Swordsman charging Ice Climbers. At last, after a long tedious fight, the Mii Fighters stood victorious. The Pokémon Trainer's and Ice Climbers' trophies fallen around them. A cheer went up from all six spectators.

When the previous game's fighters had made it up to the others, Link asked them if they would stay to watch his fight, and they said they didn't mind if they did. Link went over to the battle launcher and punched in the commands. Then a needle the size of his sword came out and poked each one of them in turn, turning them into trophies. Then the next thing Link knew was that he was standing in the arena. He looked up in time to see Samus' trophy coming down. It landed, and began to glow, but Link just looked around. Only Mario had beaten him down to the arena. No matter, Kirby was coming down and Link needed to come up with a plan to win. As soon as the horn sounded Link charged at Samus, who charged at Kirby who charged at Mario, who charged at Samus. So after a small fight they all ended up at the center of the arena.

It was then that a shadow fell over them all. Link was the first to look up. What he saw was a spaceship larger than the stadium somewhat "parking" above them. It was grey, had large engines, and was dispatching a much smaller ship that was coming down to them. He had no time to look carefully to see what it was like for it landed and a door opened. What came out was hundreds of tan, skeleton-like, robots. They were carrying laser guns. Link had spent a long time preparing for invaders, so he immediately held up a hand to tell those in the stands, who did not seem to be noticed, to stay put.

Then Link said, "Samus, can you get a massage to Fox and Meta Knight?"

"On it. You want Wolf? He will be here fastest."

"Sure and how many are there?"

"500"

"Great, we will never beat that many." said Mario.

"I don't know they look kinda dumb to Me." answered Kirby.

"We have the advantage of those in the stands" said Link.

Just then, the only robot with any markings said, "Surrender or die!"

Another said, "Commander, we were supposed to just attack, now they know that we want to."

"Oh right, well then, FIRE AT WILL!" Immediately they all pointed their guns at the four fighters, and began to shoot at them. Kirby immediately ran and hid behind Link, who was blocking the shots with his shield. Samus; though she hid behind Mario, who was blocking the shots with his cape, made herself more useful. She would pop out from behind Mario and shoot at them.

"Are Meta Knight and Fox coming Samus?" Link shouted.

"No, they are fighting two more of those giant ships." She replied.

"What about Wolf?"

"On his way, and he said he was going to bring someone as well."

"Who?" asked Kirby.

"He didn't say"

"Ok, Kirby I will cover you, go to the stands and tell the others not to attack until I signal" said Link

"Got it." Kirby wasted no time, as soon as Link managed to fish out a bomb and threw it, he saw Kirby race away. Then Link told the others in the arena to charge, and they were racing to the droids who gave shouts like: "Wow, I thought they would never charge" "Why why are they anyway?" "I think it's a trap" "Don't be ridicules" "But I could have sworn there was some kind of pink fluff ball with them"

"Well" said Link, "You were right about the trap, NOW!" Instantly Pokémon Trainer's Charizard swooped in and breathed fire on the droids. Then the others from the stands yelled and charged into the battle.

About ten minutes later, Link was still fighting, where was Wolf? He was on droid number what 53? 35? Link had lost count when he saw Pac-Man in trouble, so he threw his boomerang and turned in time to kill another droid. Then Wolf appeared. Link looked up in time to see his ship streaming toward them. Wolf jumped out and shot several droids before he even landed. Then Link had to catch his boomerang so he lost sight of Wolf, until he nearly slashed him when he felt someone behind him.

"Gosh, Wolf!" He exclaimed, "Don't get so close unless you want to be slashed! And I thought you were bringing someone."

"I am," Wolf replied. "But he had to stop for something should be…" He was cut short by several lasers hitting droids all around. They looked up to see the R.O.B. army attacking the disorganized droid army. Then they saw R.O.B. himself, blasting droid after droid away with his own laser.

When every last droid was dead, everyone rallied at the center of the arena. They looked at the larger ship leaving the arena and knew they had to attack it before it reached someone else.

**So, yeah. That was fun to write. Well two, well three more things to say. #1: Plz REVIEW. whether it was good or bad review. #2: What will the next crossover be? (As in this story but like tell me if you want starship troopers next or somthing like that) I will take all votes from the reviews, but if there are more than one reviews you put up asking for the same thing, I will not count your vote, if you do not review with your request, I will not count your vote. #3: Which Super Smash Bro will the next chapter be on? you vote the same way, and the same rules apply, review and do not ask more than once to get your vote counted. Even if you don't want to vote you can still review. If fact, I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! WA HA HA HAAAA! Ok LOL that was fun to write! but no i have no authority to command you to do anything. but still please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so if you are reading this you are prob wondering why this is not a chapter, IT IS BECAUSE I HAVE ZERO REVEIWS! I thought I made it clear that I will NOT write another chapter until I have some! I don't care if you like/dislike my chapter or say that you like/dislike it I just want to know should I continue this story or should I just toss it dump it whatever. Also writers block but that is no biggie. **


End file.
